


A Successful Experiment

by awkwardlyQuixotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All I write is porn now, M/M, PWP, i'm ok with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyQuixotic/pseuds/awkwardlyQuixotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is less Dirk/Jake than it is Dirk/Jake's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Successful Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manbro Bukkake Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388878) by [dogtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier). 



Jake is surfing movie review sites on one of his many computers when Dirk comes out of his room. Strider’s been tinkering around with electronics all day, something which Jake leaves him alone to do. It baffles him, so he just lets Dirk get on with it.   
Today, though, Dirk doesn’t seem satisfied with robots for company. He slides his arms around Jake, splaying his fingers across his chest, and presses a wet kiss to the side of his neck.  
“Goodness, Strider, what’s gotten into you today?” Jake laughs, leaning back into the touch. Dirk’s only this tactile if he wants something.   
“Isn’t a man allowed to appreciate his, mm, boyfriend on occasion?” The curt tone of Dirk’s voice is marred by the fact that each word is punctuated with another kiss to Jake’s neck.   
“I suppose I don’t really have a problem with that,” comes the reply. Jake turns his head to interrupt the kisses to his jaw and his lips catch softly against Dirk’s. “Just a surprise, that’s all.” 

They stay like that for a while, Jake turned awkwardly so their faces meet as they kiss with increasing intensity. Soon, though, Dirk begins pulling at the hem of Jake’s t-shirt, fingertips just grazing smooth skin. He tugs it over Jake’s head once English leans back and puts his arms up, all co-operative. Shirtless, Jake springs to his feet and practically tears Dirk’s shirt off his head, shades going with it. His hands roam restlessly over Strider’s warm back until Dirk steps back, grabbing his upper arms to hold them still. Jake looks at him, wide-eyed with confusion.

“Jake, do you remember the deal we made when I taught you what my mysterious modern innuendos mean?” Oh. That.   
There’s something almost predatory in Dirk’s honey-coloured eyes.

“Ah, is that the one where you’d only let me get in the bloody shower first if I... erm...” He trails off awkwardly.   
“If you let me fuck your face, yeah.” The flippant attitude disguises a tone of nervousness that Jake recognises anyway. A rush of heat to his crotch makes the decision pretty easy to make. He can tell that Dirk is more serious about this than he’s trying to appear.

“Well, I suppose an honest man should always honour his promises!” he replies with a boyish wink. 

Strider really hadn’t expected it to be that easy, but he wasn’t about to argue. He crushes his lips against Jake’s again, fingers fumbling with his own belt buckle. Soon he’s standing there in only his underwear, rubbing himself against his boyfriend’s leg as they kiss.   
Breaking away, Jake kisses his way slowly down Strider’s chest, detouring to slide his tongue flatly across one nipple. This earns him a soft groan and a gentle slap to the side of his head. 

“As nice as that is, I’d much rather you got the fuck on with it,” Dirk smiles down at him but his eyes give him away, pupils blown wide with arousal. A soft pink blush has crept across his shoulders. 

Grinning, Jake drops to his knees, planting one last kiss to the trail of hair leading into Dirk’s boxers. Jesus Christ on a bicycle, he could probably camp in the tent in those pants. Or rather he could if leaving them on was part of the plan in any way.   
Instead, he drags them to Dirk’s feet – they are quickly kicked off – and plants a sloppy kiss to the head of his cock. Gripping the base with one hand, he slides his tongue across the slit then takes the end into his mouth. Dirk’s fingers find their way into his hair, massaging his scalp as he descends halfway down his boyfriend’s dick, tongue swirling around the head when he pulls back.   
“Do you wanna... get used to it first? You know, before I start,” he chokes out, fingers still tangled in Jake’s hair. Pulling off him with an obscene pop, Jake replies that he’s fine to go now. 

“I’ve had a surprising amount of practice, you of all people should know! Even though I've never, uh, let you do whatever you want. I should be fine.” Dirk’s face is serious, but Jake can see the anticipation in his eyes even from all the way down there.   
“If you say so. Let’s do this shit.”

Jake’s lips close around the end of Dirk’s cock again, the faint taste of precum present. The hands in his hair press now, pushing him forwards, and he lets himself be pushed until his nose is buried in rough blond hair. He rubs the flat of his tongue against the shaft as much as he can – he’s got quite the mouthful. Dirk pulls him back again, all the way to the tip where he flicks his tongue against the slit. A surprised “oh!” escapes from Dirk’s mouth then Jake is shoved halfway down his cock again. 

Soon Dirk stops pulling at Jake’s hair and begins to just thrust into his mouth instead. Jake closes his eyes, feeling Dirk’s length slide right to the back of his mouth, pulled back too quickly to become uncomfortable.   
The thrusts become more and more forceful until he suddenly lets go of Jake’s hair and starts pumping himself. Jake leans back, putting his hands on the floor behind him. His jaw aches, but he smiles anyway and closes his eyes, just in case. As much as he’d love to watch, he’s heard it’s not fun to get that in your eye. He’s expecting it but he still jumps when the first spurt hits his cheek, hardly able to drip before more lands across his nose and one eye. Dirk lets out a low moan, and Jake opens his eyes to see him with his head tilted back, face and neck and chest flushed, slowly milking the last drops from his cock. He’s beautiful.   
The tension melts out of Dirk’s body and he releases his dick, easing himself to his knees to be level with Jake.

“You always look so hot when you let me do this to you,” he murmurs softly. Jake just smiles at him, slowly dragging a finger through the cum on his cheek and licking it off at a leisurely pace. He’s sure Dirk’s pupils dilate a bit. He doesn’t get much chance to look, because Dirk is leaning forward and licking a stripe through his own cum on Jake’s face and then kissing him, slowly and gently. Their tongues slide against each other as Dirk feeds his boyfriend the fluid. 

Strider presses a tender, chaste kiss on Jake’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him.   
“I love you so much,” he says quietly.   
“I know, and I love you too, but let’s not forget I’ve still got a trouser situation over here!” Jake’s voice is a little throaty but still smooth with lust.   
Chuckling, Dirk deftly flicks Jake’s pants open and pulls his cock out, hard and red and dripping precum. In one easy motion he slides his mouth the whole way down the length and sucks as hard as he can. It doesn’t take much of this to get Jake pulsing in his mouth, cum hitting the back of his throat. Dirk sits up and carefully tucks Jake back into his underwear.   
“There we go, all taken care of.” They both laugh. Jake flops back to sit on his butt rather than on top of his own legs. Dirk laces their fingers together, a small smile on his face.   
“You look like you enjoyed that, my good man,” comments Jake. Dirk at least has the decency to blush.


End file.
